Match each expression to its exponential form. Exponent Solution $\dfrac{2^4}{4^2}$ $2\times 3^1$ $(4-2)^2$ $6$ $1$ $4$
$\dfrac{2^4}{4^2}$ can be simplified to $\dfrac{16}{16}$. $\dfrac{16}{16} = 1$ $2\times 3^1$ can be simplified to $2 \times 3$. $2\times3=6$ $(4-2)^2$ can be simplified to $(2)^2$ or $4$. The answer Exponent Simplified form $\dfrac{2^4}{4^2}$ $1$ $2\times 3^1$ $6$ $(4-2)^2$ $4$